A Knights new task
by Magister of OZ
Summary: The white Knight has fallen to the beasts, but not before a new task whisks him away to save a new world. As you would expect, he wasn't prepared for this at all... based off of a Knights final fight, and dbz xenoverse.


**I seriously have to stop thinking of these types of story's and write a second chapter for at least one of the few I already started...**

 **Shout out to 'Jauneforever', maker of a Knights final fight, who also recently did a request chapter for his story, which was 'cool'. Pun so intented. This was based off of that story so... Yeah.**

 **Rwby belongs to monty oum and Rooster teeth**

* * *

My name , for right now, 'IS' Jaune Arc. I was a student at the world renowned school for hunters, Beacon Academy. I was made a leader for a group of three of the strongest fighters in the entire school. Despite being the leader, I was, without a doubt, the weakest of our group of friends, probably the entire school as well. I was raised to not be a fighter, always kept under lock and key. It wasn't because of any malice, rather my family wished that I would choose a less dangerous path, while I being a stubborn mule, continued to follow the path of my ancestors, to follow the path of the hero.

When I arrived at Beacon, I threw up in the nearest trashcan, after rediscovering that I had a terrible case of motion sickness; little did I know that was a premonition of what was to come. After helping a rather cute girl up from a crater (long story), any sort of masculinity I had evaporated when I laid eyes on her giant-fucking-scythe! I swung that thing once* (again, long story) and I'm telling you, that was heavy!

And the embrassments continued, I had made myself look like an utter tool whenever I tried to flirt with Weiss, I scream like a bitch back when my partner, Pyrrha, and I encountered the deathstalker and caused the damn thing to rampage. I was continously picked on since the first week by a prick named Cardin winchester, a racist massogistic all the round jerk. He learned of my dishonest entry and threatened to tell unless I became his lap dog. He only stopped when I stopped a Ursa major from tearing his face off.

I learned the girl of my dreams that started to like a guy that she only ever talked to a handful of times. During the tournament, I stopped in the middle of the match to discuss team attack names in the middle of the battlefield, much to my embrassment, everyone in the audience laughed. When my parents discovered where I ran off to** (Another long story), it was my friend Yang who had to bail me out after my mom knocked the shit out of me in one punch

One embrassing moment after the other, one of my latest Fuck ups was turning my back when I had to guard two strange containers, allowing a monster named Cinder fall to snipe a girl and apparently steal her 'maiden' powers. Pyrrha and I only managed to escape thanks to Professer Ozpin, who was also Apparently defeated by cinder. I had stuffed pyrrha into a locker and sent her into vale, when I made my second biggest Fuck up that day, deciding to take on Cinder by myself. As you would expect, it was a total curb stomp. She even admitted that she didn't need to use even a quarter of her power during the quote on quote "Fight", where it was more like a slaughter. The only upside to the battle was when the dragon grimm screamed, it caused Cinder's scroll to fall. With a split second idea, I activated the streaming program she used to send the threat to the entire world and trick her to revealing her plan, she admits that a women by the name of Salem helped her to tame the grimm, that her associate Emerald used her semblance to trick both Yang and Pyrrha into seeing things that weren't there, that she was only using the white fang as a scapegoat to make a clean getaway.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't had the biggest shit eating grin when I told her she was being watched and listened to by the entire world, the look on her face was fucking priceless.

What wasn't however was her anger at being deceived by me, she summoned a large glass blade and began tearing right into me, completely draining my aura as she slashed and slashed. When she was about finished, she took the blade and shoved it into my chest. The pain was near unbearable at that point and I was almost at the point to pleading to whatever God that was out there to kill me now. Keyword being almost.

I used my remaining aura, which was still shockingly a lot, and poured it right into Cinder when she began driving the blade further into my chest and I grabbed her.

And that's where I am now, lying against a wall with a sword in my chest watching cinder scream her lungs out as my aura had somehow overloaded her maiden powers and was about to make her detonate. I turn my head and noticed the camera still rolling, I guess this was as good a time as any to say my final words

I smile through the pain " Thank you everyone... it's been a pleasure, it really has..."

I coughed "Ruby Rose,... Beacon's star prodigy and the best team leader pal a chump like me could ask for... you have great potential... you're gonna go far kid... I'm sorry that we won't the best team leaders ever..."

"Weiss Schnee... when we first met... I admit it, I didn't know that your name meant so much, and even now... I could care less if the bad things about is staggering. I cared about you because you were 'you'... a person who needed a hand... I'm sorry if I was too annoying to be considered a friend..."

"Blake Belladonna... you probably feel little that I'm now kicking the bucket... I'm disappointed in myself that... I didn't try harder to be a good friend to you... I know you will help the others in their troubles... and I don't just mean our group... you are the key to bringing together your people and everyone... I'm a little sad I won't get to see it..."

"Yang xiao long... I hope I was able to help... since Cinder came clean on her plans... you won't be in trouble with the law anymore... especially since Mercury was in on the whole thing...it may be crazy but... I always did find your puns... funny... so promise me... keep the morale up... and don't let the others be sad...

I cough again, throwing up some blood. I'm losing time "Lie Ren... the backwards name thing always did confuse me... sorry if that was racist... you were truly... my brother from another mother... always listening to my problems and helping when you could... thank you... and for the love of god,... ask Nora out already damn it... I could see you like each other... and if I could see it then its... PAINFULLY OBVIOUS...

I cough once more "Nora valkyrie... the most random of our group... and the most fun loving... I'm sorry your... 'fearless leader'... was such a disappointment... and I'm sorry... for leaving so soon... don't lose that spark you have... and don't stop having a blast... and if anything tries to make you do otherwise... break their legs into a... fine powder... "

I hesitate for a second, this is getting harder to do "Pyrrha Nikos... the best friend... And partner I could ever ask for... you are kind... and strong...and beautiful to boot... helping a pathetic whelp like me... when others would just leave me... to the sharks... you were too kind to me... even when I tried to unsuccessful flirt... and an asshole... you stuck by me... I can't believe it took me this long to recognize your feelings... to me of all people... you are truly one of a kind...

I just now realize I was crying through that... and I wasn't even done yet "Mom... Dad... seems like you were right... I did die fighting... and I wouldn't have it any other way... I'm sorry... claire,... looks like your next book is gonna have a... less fun ending... lilly and kairi... looks like your little brother won't make it home... serah... I'm sorry... looks like I won't be able to cash in that favor... Adrian... we may have not got to along... but I'll miss you none the less... ames... looks like your dressing doll... won't make it back... my bad... Aerith... I'll miss you so much... and the garden too... take care of it without me..."

I smile and chuckled through the pain "Looks like... this is it... In the immortal words of a great pun maker... time to kick this light show... With a 'YANG'!" I said dramatically, while pointing at Cinder, who was near ready to detonate...

She just continued to scream.

Jaune's finger dropped as he felt heat rise to his face "You know...not exploding when I make a proclamation like that is rather ru-"

She detonated.

* * *

To the kingdom of vale, the moment the feed cut off, the sky erupted in a absolutely blinding light. The surrounding grimm began to run in fear of the light, as the dragon grimm who was at the source of the light, was caught in it. The light rapidly disintegrate it and as many grimm it could shine itself upon. The people of Vale look on as the light finally died down as the sun had finally started to lift. They had survived. The people threw their hands in the air as they cheer that good to see the next day.

At Beacon Academy however, the sounds surrounding it was not of joy or merryment, as they looked on as the light died, the famed Beacon tower was destroyed... Along with its monsters... and the white Knight who saved them.

The sounds that were heard that day was crying

* * *

-de... she didn't even let me finish my sentence... that evil bitch...

So... I guess I'm dead... it's not too bad, I suppose. At least the pain in my chest went away, so there's that.

I joined that I feel kinda warm, not uncomfortably or anything, it was kinda nice I suppose...

I guess I should open my eyes now and see if I'm in heaven or all my fuck ups earned me a spot in hell... now that would ruin my day.

I creak my eye lips and thankfully, didn't see the burning fires and brimstone, so that's good. Instead I was surrounded by a great glowing yellow light. I see my wounds were all healed, and i still had my shoulder pads on, my chest plate was gone through so... darn

My thoughts were cut when I looked up and saw... IT. A great serpent that could put a king taijitu to shame, as it appear to be several miles long. It was entirely green and had long ripples on what I believe was it's back. It's head was massive as well, and it has horns and great red eyes... was this god?

The followers of Oum and the followers of Nomura were WAY off.

The God opened its month and words were spoken in a deep, booming voice " I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON." It announced.

I stared in shock as he continued "THE WARRIOR, JAUNE ARC... YOU WERE SUMMONED FROM A FAR AWAY LAND..."

I looked on in wonder as I questioned... "Who in the right mind would summon me?!"

* * *

 **Authors notes: And done, I hope this would you like and please leave a review. Thank you and goodnight.**

 ***= RWBY chibi episode 7**

 ****= Meet the family by college fool**


End file.
